Once in a Blue Moon
by emmaxmalfoy13
Summary: The original version of this story. Tessa is a grim reaper who never interacted with others... mainly because no one could see her until one night a vampire Lenore takes an interest.


So you, Tessa, decide tonight's the night go out and have a good time. You aren't one to really party or drink yourself into oblivion. And you also never understood why anyone would want to drink until you got sick. Never made much sense so you avoid bars because of that reason- too many drunk and stupid people. But for some reason tonight is different.

You want to go on an adventure and see if you can maybe meet someone or make a new friend. As you are walking down the street to the local hang out for college students, you have smile on your face and are thinking that tonight's your lucky night. You are surprised to see that the bar on the corner of the street has a long line leading up to the door. This must be the place. You look up at the name on the sign and it says "Once in a Blue Moon" and you think it's clever yet long name for a bar.

Even though the line is long you don't mind because you like to people watch. As you look down the line, one girl with dark hair and a crooked smile catches your eye. You wonder what kind of person she is. She seems quiet, sweet and someone you would love to chat with. But then it hits you that you can't take your eyes off her which scares you a bit since you never noticed a girl before. But you can't help it.. she's so beautiful. It's like you are drawn to her like there's an invisible cord pulling you towards her. You don't know how to react... intrigued, scared, curious, happy, etc. You keep feeling a myriad of emotions coursing through you. When you lose sight of your mysterious girl you feel disappointed... and once you showed your ID and got your hand stamped you feel the need to seek the girl out. Sadly, to no avail, you can't seem to find her so you decide to go find the bar and get a drink.

You are pleasantly surprised that they have your favorite hard cider, Woodchuck and not only that but they have the Granny Smith flavor that you never tried before. You order your drink and while you wait, you look around to see if there's a place to sit. Finally you are given your hard cider and you spot a secluded corner with some room and you hurry before anyone else has a chance to snag it from you.

As you sit down and get settled, you notice that the girl from the line is looking at you.

She stands up and comes closer to you and says "I saw you looking at me while I was in line and thought I'd introduce myself. I'm Lenore and your name is?"

You can barely look her in the eye you are so mortified. She gives you the most brilliant half smile and you feel yourself blush. "I-I-I'm Tessa. It's n-nice to meet y-you."

All of the sudden you feel so nervous and you don't know how to act around this beautiful girl.

You finally feel comfortable to look at her again and she says "It's nice to meet you as well. Mind if I join you?"

Your eyes widen slightly but you say "I-I don't mind at a-all. You're w-welcome to sit."

Lenore sits across from you and sets her drink in front of her. You notice her glass is still filled and you ask "Is there s-something wrong with your d-d-drink?"

She looks at her drink and smiles at you and says "I'm just trying to keep up appearances. I'm not much of a drinker to tell you the truth."

You look at her curiously and ask "S-so why come to a b-bar if you aren't m-much of a drinker?"

As Lenore considers her answer, she looks at you and says "Well, this isn't what I actually drink. The bar doesn't offer my drink of choice unfortunately."

You keep thinking that this Lenore is different and you can't put your finger on it. There's just something about her. Both of you keep giving each other secret smiles and you finally get the courage to ask what she usually drinks.

"S-so what is your drink of c-c-choice? If you don't m-mind me a-asking."

She looks over at you and that's when you notice something about her eyes. The pupils have darkened and the white that's usually around the eye has seemed to go red since she mentioned that the bar doesn't have the drink she usually goes for. You keep thinking about her eyes changing and find it odd. You don't know how to ask or that if you should even ask about her eyes. You are so into your own thoughts you don't even notice that Lenore moved from across the table to next to you. What brings you out of your thoughts is her breath tickling your neck and your eyes go wide and you feel your palms get sweaty and you feel so overwhelmed and you don't know how to act around this beautiful stranger.

You start to see details of her face that you didn't notice before. Lenore has unnaturally pale, beautiful skin. Her hair is a deep brown and very smooth and shiny. You shyly look up at her and see that her eyes have gone back to their usual color. Then you start to freak out that you are imagining things. Am I that desperate to see this potential thing go south? No, I don't want that to happen. Just one look at Lenore and you can't stop thinking about her. It's like some kind of force has sucked you into her orbit and you don't know how you got there or how to get out (not that you want to) but you find it strange because no one has had this kind of pull. When you look at her again, her gaze keeps alternating between your neck and lips like she's conflicted on where to start.

Again you start to blush and feel overwhelmed and keep thinking why did Lenore pick me to talk to and flirt with.

You look down thinking I'm nothing special. Is this some kind of cruel joke? I don't understand why anyone would be interested in me.

As if Lenore senses your distress, she looks at you with such want and need that all doubts fly out of your mind. No one has ever look at you this way before. Suddenly, she touches your face and it startles you and causes you to jump back a bit. What you didn't realize was that she was wiping a tear from your cheek. Lenore gives you a half smile and you can't help but smile back. Your heart feels like it's thawing after a long, harsh winter.

Again your nerves get the better of you so you decide to take a sip of your drink and then look at Lenore again. When she sees your eyes on her, she gives her famous half smile once again and you just melt into her gaze. It's like you have an unspoken understanding. Both of you are inching closer to each other without realizing it.

She puts her arm around your shoulders and you put your head on her shoulder. Lenore says "I know we only just met but I feel like I've known you longer. And to be honest I'm not your typical person. I don't know how to put this without scaring you off and that's not what want to happen..."

Her voice trails off and you can't figure out how to respond but then a thought comes to you "W-what is it that you're a-afraid of s-sharing?" There's a pause in the conversation and you look up and smile at her encouragingly.

Finally, she answers your question "Umm.. I don't know how to say this but I'm not actually human. I'm a vampire."

Then it occurs to you why you were seeing her eyes change. "Is that w-why I noticed your eyes c-changing? I saw your pupils go b-black and the color around them went r-red. I thought I was seeing things or going c-crazy."

Lenore is surprised by how calm and collected you look. "Wait, I just told you that I was a vampire and you aren't freaking out. Most normal people would be running away screaming by now, no offense."

You look at her curiously and try to figure out what to say next. You carefully ponder and say "None t-taken. I'm just relieved that I'm not crazy. Anyways the moment I n-noticed you in line I knew there was s-something different about y-you but I never would have g-guessed you were a v-vampire."

Lenore smiles softly and looks up at you. Then she feels an overwhelming feeling come to her. She doesn't know what it is at first. As she finds her footing once again, Lenore figures out what she needs. It's you, Tessa. Then it occurs to you that you're still in public. There's no privacy here at the bar.

As if Lenore was reading your mind she asks "Would you like to go somewhere more private like my place?"

Knowing that you were too nervous to speak in a full sentence, you just nod. And that's all it takes for Lenore to sweep you off your feet and whisk you off to her apartment. As you are walking down the street, you notice that you are holding hands and that makes you smile. You've never been happier in your life. You are so deep in your thoughts that you don't notice you stop until Lenore drops your hand and you frown but then you realize that you are at a fancy row-home and she's unlocking the door. Lenore turns on some indoor lights in the hallway. She steps aside and lets you in and shuts and locks the door. Suddenly she grabs your hand again and pulls you to the sofa and encourages you to sit and relax. As she settles down next to you all the events that happen come rushing back to both of you.

Trying to remember where you left off at the bar, Lenore smiles at you but then her eyes start to change again and all at once she feels that she needs and wants you more than anything at that very moment. She can't seem to control her lust and her eyes blacken even deeper than before and she worries once again you will run away but then all she sees is your smile and that's all she needs and so she dives into your neck... at first peppering it with kisses and then licks it... and she pauses and looks to see if you are okay with how things are progressing and you nod... she gives your neck one last kiss and sink her teeth into you.

She slows the pull of your blood when she hears you moan "Lenore..." and she finds that very encouraging and continues to drink.

When she notices you are feeling faint she stops to see if you want to be like her and you give her this pleading look that says "Please, I want to be with you forever" and so she thinks of how she could make the process be as pleasant as possible for you.

She asks "Would you rather drink my blood straight or mix it with another liquid...?"

You give her a brave smile that says you want to taste her and only her too. So Lenore slices her wrist for you to drink from...and you look at her and she nods to say I'm ready for you. You slowly inch your mouth to her cut wrist and when your mouth hits the warm metallic liquid you suddenly crave it and smile as you drink her blood. Then she starts to suck you dry so that all that's left in you is her blood and her blood alone. You fall limp in her arms and that's when the waiting starts. Lenore is nervous and wants you to still feel for her when you wake up..

As the minutes turn into hours she wonders if you will ever wake for her. When Lenore starts doubting even more... your eyes slowly open and you say with a smile "My always." She smiles at you and kisses your forehead and says "Rest my love. We have forever now."

As Lenore waited for her new love to wake, she thought she'd never feel this lucky in her life again. The first time was long before she was reborn as a vampire.

 _It was in her human days that she first found love and it was then she realized that she was a girl who was attracted to other girls. Back then it was not acceptable to fall for your own gender. She, unfortunately, had to keep everything about her true self secret. Though it was thrilling to have something that was just her own, she still wanted to be free and be herself but that could never happen. At least not right now. It all happened during one of the hardest times in United States history, the Civil War._

 _The country was in turmoil and Lenore no longer had any family members. They either died from disease or war. She was all alone until one day walking around Savannah, Georgia and saw a beautiful girl around her own age she presumed. It was then that she felt warmth and happiness. When the girl looked over at her with a shy smile, Lenore knew she had found just what she needed to live again._

 _The girl walked over to her and said "You must be new around here. I've never seen you here before. My name is Elizabeth. What's your name?"_

 _As Lenore was stunned by Elizabeth's boldness, she tried to form the perfect reply. "It's very nice to meet. My name is Lenore. And yes I'm new here and I'm kind of lost. Would you mind showing me around this beautiful city of yours?"_

 _Elizabeth smiled and said "But of course it would be my pleasure to show you around. Where are you staying? With family?"_

 _Lenore's eyes dropped and she didn't say anything. Tears started to form in her eyes and Elizabeth gasped "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried. I'm very sorry for your loss. Do you have lodging? If you don't then you are welcome to stay with me and my family until you find a suitable place."_

 _Lenore's graze drifted back up to Elizabeth's face and she smiled "That's very kind of you but I don't want to impose. I could stay at the inn down the street. It's suitable enough."_

 _Elizabeth waved her hand and said "I insist that you stay with us. I would worry for a girl all alone in a big city. It's a beautiful place but there are some terrible areas and since you don't know your way around the city I'd be feel horrible if something were to happen to such a sweet girl like you."_

 _Lenore blushed and looked up at Elizabeth. "I suppose you have a point and I do want to survive my first night in a strange place. Thank you it's much appreciated that you are extending your hospitality towards a stranger."_

 _Elizabeth smiled "It's my pleasure. And you are no longer a strange since we have been talking for quite some time. Why don't we get you settled in and then have you meet my lovely family."_

 _As they walked down the street toward Elizabeth's gorgeous mansion, they would sneak glances at each other and smile widely. Lenore never thought she could be this happy by just walking in silence with someone she barely knew. But she felt so welcomed by Elizabeth that it almost overwhelmed her._

 _When they reached the beautiful mansion, a man came and opened the door "Good day ladies." As Elizabeth went up the steps, she grabbed Lenore's hand and when their fingers touched a tingling feeling went through her and both girls looked at each other. Lenore never expected any of this to happen and she felt embarrassed that she felt this about a girl but she never felt more at home and alive than right in this moment. Elizabeth giggled and smiled at her as she pulled her into the mansion. Lenore was in awe of what Elizabeth's family home looked like. Very elegant and beautiful._

 _"I'll show where you can stay and then we can go out in the garden to have some tea if you would like." Lenore nodded her head not knowing how to respond while still admiring the family home._

 _She never saw anything more gorgeous and she kept thinking don't mess this up and then she thought of how she felt holding Elizabeth's hand. She felt like she was home for the first time since she lost her family. As they ascended the stairs to the bedrooms, Elizabeth showed her bedroom and then right across the hallway was where Lenore was going to stay until she found her own place. Everything was so elegant in the house, even the guest rooms were._

 _When I placed my belongings onto my bed, Elizabeth entered my room and smiled. "Tea time?" I smiled at her and thought "Yes please. I'd like some breakfast tea if that's alright."_

 _When Elizabeth finally replied she said "Sounds perfect. I'll let our kitchen staff know and in the meantime we can go down to the garden and relax while we wait for the tea. Would you like sandwiches and desserts with the tea? You must be starved by now."_

 _I looked into her eyes and said "Yes that would be lovely. Thank you."_

 _Again Elizabeth grabbed her hand and they practically flew down the stairs. When they arrived in the garden, they went into a more secluded area and sat on the bench. Elizabeth was just staring at her and Lenore blushed._

 _When she finally broke her gaze Elizabeth asked "Is it alright if I hold your hand? I feel safe with you. I know it's wrong to say such things to other girls."_

 _Lenore put her hand on Elizabeth's and squeezed "I'd like that. I feel like I'm home when I'm around you. That doesn't make sense since we just met a few hours ago."_

 _Elizabeth put her free hand on Lenore's cheek and smiled. "I know exactly how you feel."_

 _They seemed to be inching towards each other as if another force pushed them together. Both realized they were inches away from each other and looked into each other's eyes for approval. They kept grazing at each other until neither one could stop what was happening. All of sudden, their lips touched and the world just stopped moving. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. It was like a kaleidoscope of colors had burst into view. It was sweet kiss and it ended all too quickly._

 _Both were blushing furiously and that's when the moment ended because one of kitchen staff yelled out "Your tea and sandwiches are ready Lady Elizabeth."_

 _Their worlds had forever changed and they knew nothing would be same, just more amazing and bright than ever before._

The fond memory of that day and Elizabeth was still very vivid but when she thought about Tessa it all faded because she never felt this strongly for Elizabeth. It was a different kind of love.

When she walked into "Once in a Blue Moon" she never thought she'd find someone so radiant as Tessa. It amazed her how just one look, she knew that Narcissa was her forever. She was even more amazed that Tessa, even after finding out she was a vampire, wanted her more than anything in the world and was willing to become a vampire as well to be with her always and forever. Tessa was the most beautiful creature that she ever set her eyes on in her life. As Lenore watched Tessa sleep, she worried if she would still love her even as a vampire. But the more Lenore looked at Tessa the worry she had was fading.


End file.
